Mystery
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Kyuhyun bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang lalu jadi seperti stalkernya. Sehari sebelum dikabarkan meninggal gadis aneh itu memberi Kyuhyun sesuatu yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun harus berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery**

**Inspired by Beast Mystery**

**KyuHyuk (friendship) FF. With OC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendekap erat diktat di tangannya. Ia juga tak henti berdecak sejak tadi. Sesekali dipandangnya langit dari halte bus. Sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Betapa bodohnya ia karena tak membawa payung atau setidaknya jas hujan. Tidak salahkan tugas ini. karena bergadang semalaman mengerjakan tugas, ia berangkat terburu-buru dan tak memperhatikan kalau langit sudah digantungi awal pekat.

Kalau hanya dirinya yang kebasahan, masih tak masalah, tapi kalau tugasnya ini ikut basah? Oh Hell no... Tugas yang ia kerjakan semalam suntuk. Lalu bagaimana sekolahnya masih dua belokan lagi. Untung hujan turun tepat ketika ia melewati halte ini.

Kyuhyun kembali mendecakkan bibirnya ketika hujan malah menderas. Kenapa juga tasnya, tas kain yang sama sekali tidak anti air, kenapa eomma tak menyuruhnya membawa payung atau jas hujan, padahal biasanya ia amat cerewet.

Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh ketika terdengar suara lari kecil. Seorang gadis dan dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya mereka satu sekolah. Tapi Kyuhyun belum pernah melihatnya, lebih tepatnya dia memang tak suka mempedulikan orang lain kecuali orang yang penting untuknya.

Kyuhyun kembali asyik dengan pikirannya dan asyik mencari-cari korban baru untuk dijadikan kambing hitam untuk masalahnya. Setidaknya itu sedikit mengurangi beban hatinya. Lalu ia tak sengaja lagi menoleh pada gadis itu, dan keningnya langsung mengerut.

Gadis itu sedang menadahkan tangannya menampukan tetesan air hujan yang berjatuhan dari atap halte. Ia tersenyum sambil memandang langit. Dan hanya satu di pikiran Kyuhyun, gadis yang aneh. Tersenyum senyum seperti tak waras pada hujan yang benar saja.

Kyuhyun hampir akan mengabaikan gadis itu ketika ia menangkap sesuatu di saku jaket gadis itu. sepertinya itu kantung kresek. Dan seperttinya itu yang Kyuhyun butuhkan. Maka meski enggan ia pun mendekat pada gadis yang beberapa detik yang lalu ia cap gila.

"Emmmm permisi..."

Dan gadis itu sama sekali tak menoleh, ia tetap asyik dengan kegiatan anehnya. Kyuhyun mendecak kesal lagi. Ah tapi gadis aneh ini satu-satunya harapan, maka ia menekan rasa kesalnya.

"Emmm permisi..." ia lebih meningkatkan volumenya, dan gadis itu akhirnya menoleh.

Dan sesaat ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang membuat Kyuhyun amat jengah, seakan dia belum pernah melihat manusia sebelumnya saja.

"Ehemmm..."

Akhirnya gadis itu tergagap.

"Ndeh,,hh,," suaranya tergagap. Ishh benar-benar gadis yang aneh.

"Apa plastik itu masih kau gunakan?"

Alisnya terangkat tapi kemudian dia melihat arah pandang Kyuhyun. Gadis itu pun mengeluarkan plastik itu dan mengangsurkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo..." Desis Kyuhyun lalu langsung memasukan tugasnya ke dalam plastik dan mengikatnya erat. Sekarang ia bisa berangkat sekolah.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan berlari menerobos hujan. Gadis itu mendekat dan membuka payungnya. "Ummm sepertinya ki..kita satu sekolah..."

"Ya.. sepertinya, emm mau berangkat bersama?"

Gadis itu hanya menunduk tapi kemudian dia mendekat dan mengangkat payung besarnya sehingga menaungi mereka berdua. Beriringan mereka pun berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Kyuhyun berusaha seramah yang ia bisa. Meski sesungguhnya ia ingin segera berlalu dari gadis aneh ini.

Begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah, Kyuhyun membungkuk pada gadis itu dan segera berlalu menuju kelasnya sambil berdoa agar tak usah bertemu lagi dengan gadis aneh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakkk Kyu..."

Kyuhyun memberikan cengiran pada Hyukkie yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Aishh aku kan cuma minta sedikit Hyukkie... ishh pelitnya."

"Bukan begitu, bilang-bilang dulu dong. Sini kita makan berdua."

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan tanpa menunggu lama duduk di samping Hyukkie dan ikut memakan bekalnya. Hyukkie mungkin hanya satu-satunya sahabat Kyuhyun di sekolah ini, sifat dingin dan seenaknya itu membuat banyak orang segan untuk berakrab-akrab dengannya, dan Kyuhyun sendiri pun merasa cukup dengan Hyukkie di sisinya.

"Emmm Kyu..." Hyukkie sedikit menyodok rusuk Kyuhyun.

"Apha?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil masih asik makan.

"Ishhh lihat ke arah kanan..." Hyukkie menyodok lebih keras.

"Kau ini..." Tapi kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh juga, dan yang dilihatnya hanya kumpulan murid yang duduk di meja-meja besar kantin sedang asyik makan atau pun mengantri membeli makanan.

"Apa sih?" Kyuhyun kembali akan mengambil makanan Hyukkie ketika Hyukkie juga kembali menyodok bahunya keras sambil memberi isyarat dengan mata.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menghadap ke arah yang ditunjuk mata Hyukkie. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya masih sama. Tapi tunggu dulu, seseorang yang duduk sendirian itu sepertinya ia kenal. Ah bukankah dia gadis aneh itu? Tapi dia sepertinya sedang asyik makan, lalu kenapa Hyukkie menyuruh melihatnya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih Hyukkie?" Kyuhyun kembali berbalik menghadap Hyukkie.

"Gadis itu melihatmu dari tadi. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di halte, dan karena dia membawa payung kami berdua berangkat ke sini bersama, hanya itu."

Hyukkie mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya ya.. Kyu jangan dihabiskan! Kau ini!"

Hyukkie menggeplak tangan Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

.

Belakangan Kyuhyun jadi merasa kesal juga. Gadis aneh itu ternyata memang sering sekali tampak di sekitarnya. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun merasa kalau gadis ini mengikutinya. Kyuhyun bukan takut, ayolah tak ada yang ditakutinya di dunia ini. ia hanya merasa kesal dan sebal saja. Tapi Kyuhyun belum mau melabraknya, masih ada kemungkinan ini hanya kebetulan saja kan?

"Kenapa Kyu?"

"Hmm? Tak ada apa-apa!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkan smirknya yang biasa.

"Sesekali belajarlah tersenyum yang benar Kyu, kau menakutkan tahu!"

"Hahahh aku tak peduli."

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya teman kalau begitu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak peduli Hyukkie, aku tak butuh teman yang hanya palsu. Kau sudah cukup bagiku." Kyuhyun memberi senyum manis.

"Ishhh kau membuatku merinding Kyu..." Hyukkie mengelus-ngelus pundaknya.

Kyuhyun malah lebih bersemangat menggoda sahabatnya yang memang manis itu. "Ummm kau manis sekali Hyukkie," Kyuhyun mengelus dagu Hyukkie, membuat Hyukkie menggeplak tangan Kyu dan memberinya pelototan.

"Kyu hentikan!" jeritnya frustasi, apalagi beberapa pasang mata di sepanjang lorong itu memperhatikan mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Hahhahahah... kalau begini caranya aku malah semakin suka menggodamu Hyukkie..." Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Hyukkie.

"Kau ini!"

"Sudah jangan marah-marah." Kyuhyun merangkul bahu hyukkie mengajaknya mempercepat langkah menuju kelas.

Lagi pandangannya tak sengaja menatap ke arah depan kelas, dan lagi gadis aneh itu ada di sana. Dia sedang menatapnya, tapi sedetik setelah Kyuhyun berhasil mentapnya, gadis itu seolah-olah sedang menatap arah lain.

Kyuhyun yakin sekarang, gadis itu memang mengikutinya. Tapi untuk apa?

Mengidolakannya? Ayolah dia tak seterkenal itu meski ia pintar dan sedikit tampan. Gadis itu juga sebenarnya tak terlalu aneh. Penampilannya sama seperti gadis sekolahan biasa. Dia tidak jelek meski tidak cantik juga. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi waktu gadis itu mengantarkannya dulu? Perasaan tak ada apapun.

Kyuhyun harus memikirkan ini dengan lebih jernih, sesaat kembali ditatap gadis itu dan gadis itu sedang menatapnya, tapi segera memalingkan pandangan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang asyik mencari buku yang dibutuhkannya ketika terdengar suara di belakangnya.

"Ummm ma.. maaf..."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati gadis aneh itu sedang berdiri dengan tangan saling meremas. Dia terlihat gugup dan ketakutan.

"Yee?"

Gadis itu mendongak tapi dengan cepat pula menunduk.

"A..a ku..."

"Bicaralah yang jelas," Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia sudah amat yakin sekarang kalau gadis ini memang selalu menguntitnya.

Gadis itu malah terlihat semakin gugup. Remasan di tangannya semakin menguat.

"Aku tanya ada apa? Kau membuang-buang waktuku!" itu benar-benar serius Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Maafkan aku!" dan gadis itu pun membungkuk kemudia berlari ke luar, di pintu keluar ia berpapasan dengan Hyukkie yang akan masuk.

Kyuhyun kembali berdecak, ia lalu berbalik dan mulai menari lagi buku.

Hyukkie mendekat dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun keras. "Sudah kubilang belajar bersikap lebih baik lembut Kyu apalagi pada wanita."

"Aku hanya berusaha apa adanya Hyukkie. Lagipula dia gadis yang aneh, dia selalu mengikutiku dan tadi aku sudah bertanya baik-baik."

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu Kyu. Tadi matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia pasti sakit hati karena sikapmu itu."

"Hei sahabatmu sebenarnya siapa? Dia atau aku?"

"Bukannya begitu aku hanya kasihan padanya."

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun juga jadi sedikit merasa menyesal. Ia punya ibu yang seorang perempuan dan ia tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Tapi sungguh dia memang bersikap apa adanya, begitulah sikapnya pada siapapun. Ah sudahlah Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan bayangan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arghhhhh..."

Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut begitu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati gadis aneh itu ada di luar kamar mandi. Gadis itu sama terkejutnya karena ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh. Aku sudah menahan diri tak marah, tapi kau benar-benar membuatku kesal karena terus menerus menguntitku. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan hah?" bentak Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu mendongak, dan Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah melihat betapa pucatnya wajah gadis itu. "Emmm mianhae.. a.. aku tak bermaksud begitu... ttta...pi.. a..ku..."

Gadis itu terdiam dan kembali meremas tangannya. Benar-benar Kyuhyun amat kesal kalau begini caranya. "Bicara yang jelas!"

"I..ini..."

Dengan kecepatan super gadis itu mengangsurkan sesuatu ke tangan Kyuhyun lalu ia berlari menjauh. Kyuhyun menatap benda di tangannya heran. Apa gadis itu benar-benar penggemarnya? Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan beranjak menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah teman sebangkunya dengan tampang sedikit heran. Dari tadi suasana sekolah sedikit aneh. "Ada apa ini Hyukkie?"

"Ada anak dari sekolah kita meninggal."

"Yee?"

"Emmm kau tahu.. tadi aku melihat fotonya yang dipajang di mading sekolah, dan dia.. emmm gadis yang selalu mengikutimu itu..."

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun terduduk dengan ekspresi blank. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada benda yang kemarin diberikan gadis itu. Jadi ini benar? Gadis itu..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

How? Baguskah untuk dilanjutkan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Inspired by Beast Mystery**

**KyuHyuk (friendship) FF. With OC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah teman sebangkunya dengan tampang sedikit heran. Dari tadi suasana sekolah sedikit aneh. "Ada apa ini Hyukkie?"

"Ada anak dari sekolah kita meninggal."

"Yee?"

"Emmm kau tahu.. tadi aku melihat fotonya yang dipajang di mading sekolah, dan dia.. emmm gadis yang selalu mengikutimu itu..."

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun terduduk dengan ekspresi blank. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada benda yang kemarin diberikan gadis itu. Jadi ini benar? Gadis itu..

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kyuhyun, _gwaenchana_?"

Begitu menoleh, kudapati wajah khawatir Hyukkie. Aku menelan ludah. "Hyukkie itu benar... ah maksudku benarkah itu?"

Sesaat Hyukkie memandangku tak mengerti, "Maksudmu apakah gadis itu yang benar-benar meninggal?"

Aku mengangguk kaku. Katakan ini hanya bohong. Kau hanya bercanda padaku kan Hyukkie? Katakan kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku, menakutiku? Tapi Hyukkie mengangguk pasti dengan wajah menyesal.

"Awalnya aku ragu ketika melihat fotonya di dinding, tapi kemarin aku sempat memperhatikan wajahnya jelas Kyu. Kemarin dia mendatangi kelas ini, menanyakanmu, waktu itu kau sedang ke kamar mandi. Wajahnya khas, tipe wajah yang akan kuingat sekali lihat, dia gadis yang manis. Meski kita belum akrab, aku yakin dia gadis yang baik."

Kembali pikiranku kosong. Rasanya seperti melayang. Gadis itu meninggal, yang benar saja? Kenapa harus secepat ini? Kenapa setelah dia memberiku itu? Kenapa setelah aku ingin mengenalnya dan menjadi temannya? Kenapa? Kurasa dia berhak bahagia.

"Kyu... kau baik baik saja kan?" kembali suara khawatir itu menginterupsi imajinasiku.

Aku menoleh tapi tak benar-benar memandangnya. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi tentang gadis itu. Lalu kurasakan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Apa kau merasa menyesal karena bersikap kasar pada gadis itu?" terdengar suara Hyukkie di telingaku.

Aku masih tak bisa merespon apapun.

"Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu Kyu. Soal itu, sifatmu memang begitu kan? Kau bersikap sama pada semua orang. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ya. Ini sudah takdir dia saja meninggal. Katanya dia terjebak di rumahnya yang kebakaran."

Aku segera melepaskan pelukan Hyukkie. Kupegang dua bahunya erat. Hyukkie memandang bergantian heran wajahku dan tanganku yang mencengkram bahunya. "_Wae_ Kyu?"

"Hyukkie..."

Hyukkie ikut memegang tanganku, memberiku dorongan.

"Kau tahu... kemarin gadis itu mendatangiku..."

Hyukkie mengangguk. Ah iya bukankah gadis itu mencariku ke kelas dan menanyakannya pada Hyukkie.

"Dia memberiku ini..." aku segera membuka tasku, mengaduknya sebentar dan memberikannya pada Hyukkie.

Ragu Hyukkie mengambilnya. Ia memandangku. Mungkin bertanya apa benar itu dari dia.

"Itu benar-benar darinya. Kemarin di kamar mandi dia memberiku itu..."

Hyukkie terlihat menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka buku itu, benda yang diberikan gadis itu kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie POV

**Jung Rae Kyung **

Tulisan besar dan indah itu yang menyambutku, ketika kubuka buku harian itu, ya ternyata itu adalah buku harian gadis itu. Kyu duduk di sampingku masih terlihat setengah sadar. Ia benar-benar tak bisa kuajak bicara sama sekali, terlalu shock sepertinya.

Kenapa gadis itu memberikan buku hariannya pada Kyu. Bukannya Kyu hanya pernah bertemu satu kali saja dengannya? Aku membalik halaman itu. kudapati satu halaman full tulisan. Tulisannya rapi, dan enak dipandang.

_**26 April**_

_Hai, my Diary. Its my first note eh? _

_Aku akan mulai menulis Diary sekarang. Kau tahu ada seseorang yang menyarankan itu. sebenarnya bukan menyarankan padaku sih. Tapi aku merasa menulis Diary baik juga untukku. Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang suka bicara. Itu buruk kan? Tapi sekarang setidaknya aku bicara kan lewat tulisan dan padamu ^^_

_Kau tahu siapa yang membuatku jadi lebih hidup? Ya dia, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah murid di sekolahku. Tidak! Dia bukan siswa paling terkenal. Meski ya lumayan banyak yang tahu dia dengan kepintaran dan sifat dinginnya._

_Lalu kenapa aku begitu menyukainya. Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan pertemuan awal kami. Hari itu adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku tak ikut saat pendaftaran karena sakit. Maka sekarang aku pusing sendiri jadinya. _

_Lalu ketika aku kebingungan, aku bertemu dengannya. Name tagnya bertuliskan "Cho Kyuhyun", Karena aku benar-benar bingung, meski takut aku pun mendekatinya. Aku tanyakan di mana aku bisa menemukan ruang guru. Awalnya dia hanya memandangku sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan, kukira dia mengabaikanku, tapi ternyata dia berbalik, meski masih asyik dengan bukunya._

"_Ayo ikuti aku! Bukankah menanyakan di mana ruang guru?" suaranya berat dan dalam._

_Aku pun mengikutinya pelan. Dan ternyata dia mengantarkanku sampai di depan kantor. Aku langsung berterimakasih. Ketika aku hampir akan masuk ke dalam kantor. Terdengar suaranya lagi. Kau tahu Diary, apa yang dia katakan?_

"_Jangan takut-takut seperti itu, tak ada yang perlu kau takuti kecuali kalau kau memang salah!"_

_Dia berkata tanpa menatapku sama sekali._

_Lalu kembali dia berjalan menjauh. Kata-katanya benar-benar pas dan menusuk ke dalam hatiku. Kau tahu aku hanya berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh, sampai ada guru yang menegurku dan membawaku masuk. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Dan sejak itu pulalah mataku tertuju dan terpaut padanya. Aku jadi semangat bersekolah._

_**30 April**_

_Ternyata aku tak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun lagi. _

_Sekolahnya terlalu besar dan aku tak tahu kelas dia di mana. Tapi punya harapan itu memang membuat hidup terasa lebih semangat. Tujuanku ingin kenal dan akrab dengannya, atau setidaknya bisa lebih sering melihatnya._

_Apa ini aneh diary? _

_Mungkin bagi orang yang banyak teman aneh. Tapi bagiku yang sulit sekali berteman, disapa seperti itu atau dibantu seperti itu sudah amat luar biasa, tak salah kan aku langsung menyukainya. Dan semakin menyukainya dari hari ke hari, karena yang kulakukan adalah menghayalkan bisa dekat dengannya._

_Tidak! Aku tidak berharap bisa jadi pacarnya. Cukup adik atau sahabatnya saja. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk orang sepertiku. Aku cukup senang dengan menjadi pengagumnya di kejauhan seperti ini. Aku berharap dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan di sepanjang hidupnya. ^^_

_**1 Juni**_

_Diary..._

_my beloved Diary..._

_KYAAAAAAA aku melihatnya, akhirnya aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Aku disuruh mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan dan dia ada di sana, sedang asyik membaca. Aku langsung duduk di sebuah bangku yang bisa membuatku melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia amat tampan ketika membaca. Wajah seriusnya. Seandainya aku punya kemampuan menggambar, aku pasti akan mengabadikannya dalam bentuk sketsa._

_Aku jadi lebih bersemangat lagi sekolah. Aku mengikutinya sampai dia masuk ke kelasnya, pantas saja aku jarang melihatnya, dia ada di kelas unggulan yang gedungnya terpisah. Aku akan belajar dengan keras, agar semester depan aku bisa masuk unggulan juga dan bisa satu gedung dengannya. _

_Ganbatte! :D_

_**2 Juni**_

_Diary, ah. Bahkan tanganku bergetar ketika menuliskan ini. Aku sungguh sedih saat ini. Kau tahu saat pemilihan kelompok tadi, hanya aku yang bersisa, tak ada ketua kelompok yang memilihku. Dan sepertinya mereka juga kurang suka saat aku disuruh bergabung dalam satu kelompok oleh Songsaengnim. Aku ingin sekali menangis di sana, Diary. Hanya karena aku pendiam, atau aku aneh?_

_Kalau tak ingat Kyuhyun rasanya aku ingin melakukan hal terburuk dalam hidupku. Tak ada yang menyayangiku apalagi membutuhkanku, tidak di sini atau pun di rumah. Tapi aku masih punya asa yang belum tertunaikan, aku ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, aku ingin bisa berbincang dengannya. Aku harus kuat, setidaknya sampai saat itu._

_**3 Juni**_

_Diary, kau tahu? kau tahu apa yang terjadi tadi. Ternyata kesabaranku berbuah kebaikan. Ternyata tema tugas itu adalah keahlianku. Penelitian mengenai berbagai jenis bunga dan kupu-kupu. Aku mengoleksi kupu-kupu dan tamanku penuh dengan macam-macam bunga. Akhirnya mereka bisa menghargaiku. _

_Dan ini bagian terbaiknya._

_Aku pergi ke perpustakaan, dan dia sedang ada. Kyuhyun sedang membaca di tempat kesukaannya. Dia tak sendiri seorang namja lain asyik mengganggunya di sampingnya. Tapi karenanya aku bisa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, dia juga jadi banyak bicara karena namja itu. Mereka sepertinya sahabat akrab._

_**10 Juni**_

_Mianhae. Aku baru bisa menulis lagi. Aku sekarang sudah tahu jadwal keseluruhan Kyuhyun, aku mengikutinya seharian. Dia bukan tipe anak yang suka bermain atau berkumpul-kumpul. Sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya hanya satu orang yaitu Lee Hyuk Jae. Kurasa Lee Hyukjae adalah namja yang amat baik. Kebaikan hatinya begitu terpancar dan menyala-nyala. Aku juga menyukainya dan berharap bisa dekat dengan mereka berdua. Menjadi bagian dari mereka berdua pasti amat membahagiakan._

_Ada yang sedikit menyebalkan, soal keluargaku. Ah haruskah kusebut mereka keluarga? Mereka adalah paman dan bibiku. Mereka memang bersikap baik sejak ayah dan Ibu meninggal. Tapi entahlah aku selalu merasakan feeling buruk setiap ada mereka. Tak mungkin cerita perebutan harta itu ada di dunia nyata kan?_

_**13 Juni **_

_Hari ini tak ada yang spesial. Aku tak bisa mengikuti Kyuhyun karena jadwalnya dan jadwalku berbentrokan. Aku makin sebal pada paman dan bibiku. Mereka ingin tinggal di sini bersamaku katanya ingin menemani dan menjagaku. Aku tak mau, aku cukup senang tinggal bersama para pelayan dan butlerku._

_**1 Agustus**_

_Aku menulis ini sambil menangis. Kertasnya bahkan membulat basah dan kusut di beberapa bagian. Diary ternyata bahkan kisah film-film itu memang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Mereka memang berniat mengambil alih semua harta Umma dan Appa. Aku sendirian sekarang. Satu persatu pelayan menghilang tanpa sebab. _

_Paman dan bibi juga mulai bersikap kasar dan banyak mengancamku. Aku ingin sekali ada yang bisa menyelamatkanku. Dan entah kenapa nama Kyuhyun lah yang muncul, bahkan nama Lee Hyukjae sahabatnya juga. tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku kenal juga tidak._

_**10 September**_

_Mereka makin kejam. Aku bahkan merasa ingin mati sekarang. Tapi aku masih juga berharap pada Kyuhyun yang semakin hari malah semakin sulit kujangkau. Aku ingin mati. Aku tak bisa kemana-mana selain sekolah. Pulang-pergi ke sekolah hanya naik bis. Makan, kalau mereka mengizinkan. Mereka bilang kalau aku melapor, mereka dengan mudah bisa memutarbalikkan keadaan. Mereka akan mengatakan kalau aku gila. aku tak punya siapa-siapa di sampingku untuk menjadi pembela Diary._

_Kyuhyun... Hyukjae tolong aku._

_**19 Oktober**_

_Aku sudah tak peduli lagi, asal aku masih diizinkan hidup dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Aku bisa bersyukur. Lagipula musim hujan sudah tiba kan? Aku suka musim hujan. Amat suka._

_**20 Oktober**_

_Diary, aku bertemu bukan tapi aku bisa berdampingan bahkan dia tersenyum padaku. Kami juga sepayung berdua menuju sekolah. Ini hari yang amat membahagiakan selama aku hidup. Kau tahu mungkin sekarang aku rela kalau aku harus mati_

_**21 Oktober**_

_Mereka benar-benar merencanakan akan membunuhku, karena warisan itu takkan jatuh pada mereka selama aku hidup. Haruskah aku pasrah saja? Aku sudah bisa mengobrol dekat dengan Kyuhyun kan? Haruskah aku merelakan saja diriku sekarang. _

_**25 Oktober**_

_Belakangan aku benar-benar menstalker Kyuhyun selama di sekolah. Aku tak punya waktu lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun mungkin terganggu, karena dia berkata kasar padaku. Rasanya sakit. Hanya dia harapanku. Ah tapi mungkin Kyuhyun hanya salah paham kan? Bahkan di saat sesedih ini aku tetap mencari pembelaan untuknya. Aku terlanjur banyak berharap padanya._

Aku membalik lagi, tapi halamaan setelah itu kosong. Aku menatap Kyuhyun. Ini tanggal saat gadis itu menemui Kyuhyun kemarin kan? Memang berarti ini hari terakhir dia menulis di buku hariannya.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menoleh masih dengan pandangan tak fokus.

"_Gwaenchana?"_

Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukanku. "Hyukkie... aku jahat kan? Bukankah gadis itu hanya ingin berteman denganku. Hanya ingin berteman Hyukkie... dan kenapa aku sejahat itu? andai aku memberi kesempatan padanya dari awal, dia tak harus mati kan?"

Aku menepuk punggungnya, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghiburnya. "Kyu... lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, sinar sedih yang tak pernah kulihat ada di matanya tergambar jelas. "Aku akan membuat paman dan bibinya masuk ke penjara. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Setidaknya aku melakukan apa yang ingin dia inginkan, membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya, meski... ya... ini terlambat."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat. Ayo, aku akan membantumu." Aku menepuk pundaknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Matanya kini memancarkan tekad yang amat kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Kyu..." Hyukkie menarik-narik ujung tas selendang Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Lee Hyuk Jae alias Eunhyuk/Hyukkie. "Apa? Bukannya kau mau membantuku?"

"Tapi apa ini tidak berbahaya? Ini masih hari berkabung."

"Aku juga takkan langsung frontal. Aku hanya ingin menyelidiki rumahnya. semakin cepat kita menemukan bukti semakin baik. Kita tak bisa menyerahkan buku itu sebagai buku, karena tak ada bukti itu bukunya, meski mungkin dari tes tulisan bisa dibuktikan itu tulisannya. Tapi ini bukti yang belum kuat."

Hyukkie akhirnya mengangguk, dia pun mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju rumah Rainy. Kyuhyun ingin memanggilnya begitu.

Rumahnya besar, khas orang berpunya. Dengan pagar tinggi dan angkuh. Rumahnya juga besar, tinggi dan mewah. Karena seperti kabar berita yang beredar, yang terbakar hanya bagian belakang, jadi bagian depan tetap terlihat mewah. Di sana hanya segelintir orang yang sedang ikut berduka. Kyuhyun semakin diserang rasa bersalah, Rainy pasti amat kesepian. Dan tekad Kyuhyun pun semakin besar.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk langsung disambut oleh sepasang suami istri yang dari tangisan pura-puranya saja, sudah bisa Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pastikan adalah si paman dan bibi yang kejam itu. mereka langsung membungkun dan berbasa-basi seperti biasa.

Sebuah foto besar di pajang di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun menatapnya lekat. Setidaknya saat ini akhirnya ia bisa mengingat wajah gadis itu. Dulu kejadian yang membuat Rainy menyukainya, benar-benar tak bisa ia ingat. Yang Kyuhyun ingat dari Rainy adalah saat di hari berhujan itu saja.

"Kalian teman dari sekolahnya yang baru itu?" Ahjussi mendekati Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Tak banyak yang datang, karena dia memang amat pendiam dan tak punya banyak teman. Benar-benar anak yang malang." Ucapnya kemudian dengan ekspresi pura-pura yang benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk muak.

"Ah iya.. sebetulnya kami pun tak terlalu akrab, hanya kami kebetulan sering bertemu di perpustakaan." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kejadiannya Ahjussi?"

"Haaahhh kejadiannya benar-benar tak disangka. Saat itu saya dan istri saya pergi untuk mengunjungi adik dari istri saya. Rae seperti biasa tinggal di rumah, karena tak ingin ketika kami ajak. Lalu ketika pulang kami sudah menemukan rumah terbakar di bagian dapur. Sepertinya Rae mencoba memasak sesuatu. Kami juga tak tahu tepatnya bagaimana. Ketika pemadam kebakaran datang dan berhasil memadamkan api. Yang kami temukan adalah jasad yang sudah gosong di dekat kamar mandi, dia terjebak sepertinya."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Emm mianhae ahjussi, saya sebenarnya amat tak enak mengucapkan ini, tapi saya benar-benar perlu buku saya yang kebetulan dipinjam Rae. Itu tugas untuk besok. Sekali lagi saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya juga benar-benar amat sedih dan terpukul dengan ini."

Ahjussi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, yang sejujurnya ingin Kyuhyun tepis saat itu juga. "Tentu saja, masuk saja ke kamarnya, di lantai dua itu yang di pintunya ada gantungan namanya sendiri. Maaf tak bisa menemani, kami harus menyambut beberapa tamu lagi."

Setelah itu Ahjussi pun meninggalkan mereka.

Kyuhyun segera menarik Eunhyuk untuk naik ke tingkat dua. Di pintu ke dua, mereka langsung menemukan nama Jung Rae Kyung tertempel manis di pintu. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Kamar yang rapi khas anak perempuan dengan pernak-perniknya. Meski ada sedikit perbedaan. Rainy sepertinya amat suka dengan gambar-gambar anime. Karena di dinding kamarnya bertebaran gambar-gambar yang ditempel dengan artistik.

"Apa yang harus kita cari?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu. coba lihat-lihat saja, siapa tahu dia meninggalkan petunjuk yang lain."

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling kamar, sedangkan Eunhyuk mulai mencari-cari di rak buku yang tertempel di rak buku dekat pintu.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang mengacungkan buku yang sama persis seperti yang diberikan pada Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun mendekat, pintu terbuka dan kali ini Ahjuma yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah Ahjussi sudah bilang kalian mencari buku kalian yang dipinjam Rae kan? Sudah kalian temukan?"

Eunhyuk segera mengangguk sambil mengacungkan buku itu. "Emm sudah ahjumma. Sepertinya kami permisi dulu. Dan sekali lagi kami turut berduka cita yang amat dalam."

Kyuhyun hanya ikut mengannguk.

"Iya sama-sama."

Lalu Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pun keluar dari rumah itu. mereka cepat-cepat menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**26 Oktober**

Kemarin aku memberikan buku harianku padanya Diary. Entahlah padahal saat itu aku hanya bermaksud untuk menyapa ah maksudku menjelaskan soal aku selalu mengikutinya. Aku sadar salahku kalau Kyuhyun kemarin marah dan membentak. Dia pasti kesal diikuti olehku. Tapi ketika melihat tatapan matanya, aku langsung tak tahu harus berkata apa. Maka aku memberikan saja buku itu.

Untung aku dulu membeli dua buku, :) jadi aku tetap bisa bercerita padamu Diary.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat membaca buku itu. apa dia semakin mengangapku aneh. Atau sebuah keajaiban membuat dia malah jadi ingin membantuku? Ah aku benar-benar jadi takut dan berdebar sendiri jadinya.

Soal ahjuma dan ahjusiku, mereka tetap seperti itu. tapi sepertinya belum berniat membunuhku sekarang. Jadi aku nikmati saja dulu ya hidupku saat ini.

Ah Diary... tunggu sebentar ya. Bel dari tadi berbunyi. Ahjussi dan Ahjuma sedang pergi entah kemana. Mereka hanya menyuruhku tinggal di rumah...

Hanya sampai sana.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berpandangan. Apa saat itu, kebakaran terjadi? Siapa yang datang?

"Kita harus mencari tahu siapa yang datang hari itu? Benarkah Ahjuma dan Ahjusi pergi ke rumah keluarganya? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ini sulit."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan seseorang?"

"Siapa?"

"Hyungku. Dia itu kan detektif abal-abal, hhehe. Tapi dia memang lumayan jago loh. Kemampuannya mengotak atik data lewat jaringan maya, bisa diacungi jempol."

"Aishh tapi aku malas berurusan dengannya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Kangin Hyung baik kok, dia Cuma agak usil..."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tak mau memohon padanya."

"Iya biar aku saja."

Lalu kemudian suasana jadi hening. "Hyukkie.. entah kenapa aku merasa dia masih ada."

Eunhyum menanatap Kyuhyun kaget. "Mwo?"

"Ah abaikan mungkin pengaruh dari rasa bersalahku saja ya."

Kembali yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini untuknya, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian memberi senyum kecil pada Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenarnya mood ada di titik nadir, tapi ini sudah selesai diketik.. jadi Bagaimana? Apakah masih menarik untuk dilanjutkan? Kalau memang tidak. Maka saya akhiri sampai di sini saja ne :)

Balasan RIPIU :

May AngelBunny : udah dilanjut ^^ mian lama

Ecca Augest : umm bukan.. gimana masih perlu lanjut gak?

Gyurievil : hehheh gomawo :D

Stephaniechoi : ummm sebenernya lebih k misteri daripada horor

Nyukkunyuk : udah lanjut Rien. Gimna?

Glass : ummm makasih tapi di sini mereka hanya friendship. Gimana masih minat baca?

RianaTrieEdge : udahhh :)

MinnieGalz : umm udah diceritain gmana?

ItsWhy : udaah mian lama :D

Gyurei : idahhh miann ya lama

ChwangMine95 : udah lanut :) kamu kemana aja kayanya enggak ada di ff saya yng baru yang lain hehhehhe

Lee Eun Jae : udaaahh makasih :)

Lynda : udah dijawab di sini ^^ makasih udah comen FF saya yang lain juga ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Inspired by Beast Mystery**

**KyuHyuk (friendship) FF. With OC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berpandangan. Apa saat itu, kebakaran terjadi? Siapa yang datang?

"Kita harus mencari tahu siapa yang datang hari itu? Benarkah Ahjuma dan Ahjusi pergi ke rumah keluarganya? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ini sulit."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan seseorang?"

"Siapa?"

"Hyungku. Dia itu kan detektif abal-abal, hhehe. Tapi dia memang lumayan jago loh. Kemampuannya mengotak atik data lewat jaringan maya, bisa diacungi jempol."

"Aishh tapi aku malas berurusan dengannya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Kangin Hyung baik kok, dia Cuma agak usil..."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tak mau memohon padanya."

"Iya biar aku saja."

Lalu kemudian suasana jadi hening. "Hyukkie.. entah kenapa aku merasa dia masih ada."

Eunhyum menanatap Kyuhyun kaget. "Mwo?"

"Ah abaikan mungkin pengaruh dari rasa bersalahku saja ya."

Kembali yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini untuknya, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian memberi senyum kecil pada Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

"Hari itu mereka memang pergi ke rumah saudara mereka. Dan mereka memang punya saudara di luar kota." Kangin Hyung menjelaskan sambil asyik mengunyah (menghisap atau apapun itu) pensil di antara gigi-giginya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sangsi.

"Isshh kau ini, kapan kau bisa bersikap sopan padaku." Karena Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya datar, Kangin pun sambil mendengus melanjutkan. " Aku tidak seperti kalian, aku punya jaringan yang luas. Aku juga pandai mengorek informasi. Selain jaringan maya, aku juga kenal dengan orang-orang kepolisian."

Kyuhyun terlihat tak rela mengakui kehebatan Kangin, ia hanya mendengus.

"Lalu bagaimana. Kita tak punya bukti kuat kalau gitu, atau memang paman dan bibinya tak membunuh Rainy?" Eunhyuk terlihat menggigiti ujung kukunya.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada Eunhyuk dan menepis tangan yang asyik mengigiti kuku itu kemudian memberi pandangan 'hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu'. Eunhyuk hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan menjauhkan tangannya dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Kangin asyik memandangi mereka berdua.

"Kalian ini seperti pasangan saja..." kata Kangin sambil terkekeh.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus malas meladeni Kangin. Sedangkan Eunhyuk semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah cari bukti lain sana. Entahlah menurut feelingku terlepas dari mereka membunuh atau tidak, paman dan bibinya memang pantas dicurigai."

"Tapi apalagi alasan kita ke sana?" tanya Hyukkie.

Kyuhyun berfikir keras.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie hampir akan berbalik karena tak yakin dengan rencana Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Hyukkie... pasti takkan ketahuan asal kita berakting sebaik mungkin.

Setelah memberi muka memelas untuk terkahir kalinya yang tetap tak dipedulikan Kyuhyun, akhirnya sambil menghela napas, Hyukkie mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun juga.

Paman dan bibinya tetap tersenyum ramah yang entah pura-pura atau tidak, tapi keing mereka juga sedikit mengerut ketika menemui mereka di ruang tamu rumah.

"Mianhae ahjussi, ahjumma, saya benar-benar malu untuk ke sini lagi tapi karena saya tak punya pilihan lain maka terpaksa juga saya kembali ke sini. Ternyata buku yang saya ambil salah kemarin itu. Dia sudah memberikan buku itu dulu. Bukan buku ini yang saya maksud."

Lalu Kyuhyun memperlihatkan dua buku yang memang sama itu. Paman dan bibinya mengangguk.

"Ooh baiklah ayo cari lagi saja..." si bibi berkata ramah.

"Tapi saya benar-benar tak enak..."

"Aiihh tak apa-apa... ayo..."

Si paman memandang si bibi memberi isyarat agar menemani mereka menuju kamar Rainy. Mereka pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Rainy. Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin, meski dia memasang mata selebar yang ia bisa terhadap kamar Rainy. Meski kalau memang benar pelaku pembunuhan itu paman dan bibinya, mereka pasti sudah menyingkirkan bukti apapun.

Kyuhyun mulai mencar-cari (pura-pura mencari) buku di rak buku, sementara Hyuk hanya memandangi sekeliling sambil sesekali juga memandangi Kyu ataupun bibinya, yang terlihat tenang dan tak mencurigakan sama sekali.

"Ah ini bukunya..." Kyuhyun menarik asal sebuah buku, setelah ia tak bisa menemukan apapun lagi, dan Hyukkie juga sudah memberi tanda yang sama.

Bibinya untung tak bertanya apapun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mengantarkan mereka menuju keluar. Kyuhyun termenung selama perjalanan pulang.

"Kyu..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh di kamarnya tadi, setelah aku mengingat-ingat."

Kyuhyun segera menoleh dan memandang Hyukkie lekat. "Apa?"

"Dulu aku sempat melihat ada baju hangat tergantung di gantungan dekat pintu itu. Aku ingat karena warnanya kuning cerah dan aku sangat suka warna itu. Tapi tadi itu tak ada di sana. Aku pikir bisa saja sih bibi atau pamannya yang mengambilnya untuk dicuci atau apapun. Sampai aku melihat sesuatu yang lain..."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, "Apa lagi?"

Hyukkie terlihat ragu mengatakannya. "Aku melihat jejak kaki samar dan tangan di jendela kamarnya..."

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya kini dan memberi pandangan kenapa tak mengatakannya sejak tadi.

"Aku takut bibinya curiga kalau aku memberi tanda padamu."

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Ya... bisa saja dia masih hidup.."

Dengan sekali sentakan Kyuhyun menarik Hyukkie untuk kembali.

"Kyuhyun jangan gila..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Sekarang atau kita mungkin akan kehilangan jejak, bagaimana kalau paman dan bibinya yang mengetahui lebih dahulu."

Hyukkie hanya menghela napas dan mengikuti tarikan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat mereka sampai di depan rumah Rainy lagi. Kyuhyun melihat sekitar berusaha mencari jalan lain. Mereka takkan punya alasan untuk kembali kan. Ketika sedang asyik mencari jalan, tiba-tiba pintu gerbang terbuka. Kyuhyun segera menarik Hyukkie untuk bersembunyi. Rupanya itu mobil. Kyuhyun melihat paman dan bibi Rainy di kursi depannya.

Penyelidikan mereka diberkati rupanya. Setelah yakin mobil jauh, mereka berdua mengendap-endap dan memanjat gerbangnya. Jangan khawatir ada yang melihat. Karena sebagaimana kawasan perumahan orang berada yang memang selalu sepi. Sampai dengan selamat di balik pagar, Kyuhyun kembali menarik Hyukkie. Mereka tidak memasuki rumah, tapi memutar mencari arah di mana kamar Rainy. Sampai dan Kyuhyun terkesiap karena jejak yang Hyukkie ceritakan tadi, terlihat lebih nyata.

Rainy sedikit ceroboh sepertinya, kalau itu memang benar Rainy. Tangannya yang kotor ia jejakkan ke dinding dan jendela. Lalu mereka saling pandang, mencari arah mana kira-kira Rainy pergi setelah keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Karena sama sama tak mendapat petunjuk, mereka hanya menyusuri jalan ke belakang dan sampailah di belakang rumah, yang berupa kebun kecil yang indah.

"Apa tempat ini bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian?"

Hyukkie tak menjawab hanya berusaha melihat sekeliling lebih teliti. Tak ada tempat tersembunyi semacam gudang atau apapun. Mana mungkin kan dia meloncat ke luar lewat dinding pagar tinggi yang di atasnya ada kawat berduri?

Sial. Kyuhyun memaki dalam hatinya. Dia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia harus pulang. Tapi kesempatan sebaik ini untuk mencari petunjuk mungkin takkan datang dua kali.

"Kita hubungi Kangin Hyung?"

Kyuhyun mendengus tapi itu satu-satunya saran yang memang cerdas saat ini. Ia mengangguk. Hyukkie segera menelpon Kangin.

"Coba cari mungkin ada semacam tempat rahasia?" solusi Kangin begitu Hyukkie selesai menceritakan masalahnya.

"Tak ada Hyung, ini hanya taman biasa dengan beberapa bangku dan pohon-pohon. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian kurasa."

"Coba dekati bangku-bangku taman itu apakah ada yang mencurigakan?"

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mendekat. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. Rumput ini sedikit mencurigakan karena mencuat aneh. Kyuhyun pun meraba-raba dan ia berhasil memegang semacam tuas. Dia menoleh pada Hyuk yang sedang ternganga. Setelah memantapkan hati, Kyuhyun pun menarik tuas itu dan rupanya semacam papan atau pintu buka mencuat dari sana. Dan sebuah tangga panjang terlihat menjorok ke dalam ruangan gelap.

"Kita menemukan tangga ke bawah Hyung..." bisik Hyukkie.

"Masuk saja dan hati-hati."

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam, tangga kayu itu berkriut-kriut sedikit mengerikan. Apalagi lorong ke dalam itu penuh dengan sarang laba-laba dan berbau pengap mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan.. peti mati. Terus kebawah dan semakin gelap.

Sebuah cahaya menyala, Kyuhyun hampir berteriak ketika sadar itu cahaya dari ponsel Hyukkie di atasnya. Keberadaan cahaya malah membuat tempat itu lebih menakutkan lagi, karena bayangan mereka bergoyang-goyang memantul pada dinding.

Sampai lah akhirnya di dasar. Hanya ada satu lorong yang ujungnya tak terlihat karena gelap. Kalau tak ingat mungkin saja Rainy ada di tempat ini, Kyuhyun ingin sekali segera kembali ke atas. Gelap dan pengap, Kyuhyun tak suka. Lalu ia sadar bahwa mungkin ada yang lebih takut, maka ia menoleh dan segera menggenggam tangan Hyukkie. Ya Hyukkie agak sedikit trauma terhadap gelap.

Hyukkie balas menggenggam. Sama sama menarik napas, mereka mulai berjalan ke depan. Ternyata lorong itu tak terlalu panjang. Ada sebuah pintu di akhir lorong. Kyuhyun pelan mengangkat tangannya sedikit bergetar. Di dorongnya pintu hingga terbuka.

Tak ada reaksi apa-apa.

Pelan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Ruangannya sempit, hanya ada lemari kecil dan tempat tidur. Dan itu di sudut. Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie membeku.

Itu.. itu mungkin Rainy. Dia sedang duduk memeluk lutut. dan menyimpan kepalanya di lutut menyamping. Dia.. atau kah itu.. hantu?

Tangan Hyukkie langsung bergetar di genggaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukan tak takut, Ia hanya bisa berfikir sedikit rasional saja. Maka setelah meneguhkan hati sebisanya, dia berjalan maju, sedikit menyeret Hyuk. Sampai di depan sosok itu. Kyuhyun menundukkan badannya. Kemudia pelan ia menyentuh bahunya.

Tak ada reaksi.

Dicoba sekali lagi.

Tetap tak ada reaksi.

Sedikit lebih keras, dan mereka berdua serempak memekik, ketika tubuh itu rebah ke lantai. Sama-sama hanya memandang setelah beberapa lama, giliran Hyukkie yang punya keberanian. Dilepaskana genggaman tangan Kyu dan mendekat pada sosok itu. Diperiksanya teliti. Ah ini manusia, dan masih bernapas.

"Dia ping..pingsan..."

Kyuhyun memandnag berkeliling, pasti Rainy tidak makan selama ini. Belum sempat melakukan sesuatu terdengar bunyi bergedebuk keras. Kyuhyun segera berlari ke lorong dan rupanya pintu menuju atas tertutup. Kyuhyun naik ketangga dan berusaha membukanya, tapi rupanya itu hanya bisa dibuka dari luar.

Tapi kenapa pintu itu tertutup, apa paman dan bibi tadi kembali dan melihat mereka yang masuk ke ruang rahasia ini?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf baru bisa lanjut #ditimpukreadersekalian. Semoga ini suka ^^**

**Gyurei, makasih ya selama ada yang support pasti diterusin meski lelet :D**

**HAEdgehog, makasih n salam kenal juga. Bangapta :D**

**Lynda, bener banget, getok paman bibinya.. :D**

**Guest, udah dilanjut ^^]**

**My hyukkiesmile, udah dilanjut maaf yaaaa teramat telat hiks**

**Fitri, udah dilanjut nie hehhe**

**N cemprenk, tak apa ah ternyata eon merindukanmu :D**

**Kim Chaeri : makasihh ne udah dilanjut nie. Moga suka ya :D**

**KyuHyuk : ne siipp **

**Nurichan : siipp udah next nie :D**

**Myunnie91 : udaaah :D**

**Chwangmine95 : miannnn baru bisa lanjut. Yg the dark school juga pasti lanjut tunggu yang sabar ya :D hhuhuhu sukkka komenmu, semoga km ngomen lagi #doa**

**Arit291 : hah? Ne maksh Agi :D**

**Augesteca : errr mungkin 5 chap .. hehhe**

**Angela Han : udaaah eonnie ehehehe**

**Miss : iya tak apa. Makasiih ya :D**

**Nannaa : siipp kamu benar ehehehheh maksh ya, nie udah lanjut..**

**Lee Eun Jae : udaah mianhae lama ya.. :D**

**WooChaHyunHyuk8 : emmm lihat aja ehehhe**

**Zaky Uzumo : siip udah zaky heheheh**

**Silakan review yang ingin ini berlanjut ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Inspired by Beast Mystery**

**KyuHyuk (friendship) FF. With OC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Ruangannya sempit, hanya ada lemari kecil dan tempat tidur. Dan itu di sudut. Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie membeku.

Itu.. itu mungkin Rainy. Dia sedang duduk memeluk lutut. dan menyimpan kepalanya di lutut menyamping. Dia.. atau kah itu.. hantu?

Tangan Hyukkie langsung bergetar di genggaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukan tak takut, Ia hanya bisa berfikir sedikit rasional saja. Maka setelah meneguhkan hati sebisanya, dia berjalan maju, sedikit menyeret Hyuk. Sampai di depan sosok itu. Kyuhyun menundukkan badannya. Kemudia pelan ia menyentuh bahunya.

Tak ada reaksi.

Dicoba sekali lagi.

Tetap tak ada reaksi.

Sedikit lebih keras, dan mereka berdua serempak memekik, ketika tubuh itu rebah ke lantai. Sama-sama hanya memandang setelah beberapa lama, giliran Hyukkie yang punya keberanian. Dilepaskana genggaman tangan Kyu dan mendekat pada sosok itu. Diperiksanya teliti. Ah ini manusia, dan masih bernapas.

"Dia ping..pingsan..."

Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling, pasti Rainy tidak makan selama ini. Belum sempat melakukan sesuatu terdengar bunyi bergedebuk keras. Kyuhyun segera berlari ke lorong dan rupanya pintu menuju atas tertutup. Kyuhyun naik ketangga dan berusaha membukanya, tapi rupanya itu hanya bisa dibuka dari luar.

Tapi kenapa pintu itu tertutup, apa paman dan bibi tadi kembali dan melihat mereka yang masuk ke ruang rahasia ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersadar, suara Hyukkie terdengar bergetar, dia pasti ketakutan. Lalu Kyuhyun harus bagaimana? Bisa dibilang ini karenanya juga kan? Tapi otak Kyuhyun buntu sekarang. Bagaimana cara membuka pintu tingkap ini? Setelah menenangkan diri Kyuhyun segera kembali ke ruang dimana Hyuk dan Rainy berada.

"Pintunya tertutup Hyuk, sepertinya karena angin." Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, ia tak terlalu suka kalau harus berbohong meskipun untuk kebaikan.

"Lalu kita bagaimana?"

"Errrrr... ponselmu masih nyala? Bagaimana kalau kau hubungin Kangin Hyung..."

Eunhyuk buru-buru mengetik di ponselnya. Sementara Kyuhyun juga memutar otak.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menoleh lagi dan ia melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang memandang Rainy cemas. Kyuhyun segera mendekat. "Kenapa?"

"Badannya sangat panas, dia demam."

Kyuhyun segera membuka jasnya dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Rainy. Eunhyuk juga ikut membuka jasnya meski Kyuhyun melarang.

"Kangin Hyung membalas, katanya dia akan datang sesegera mungkin. Coba kau tuliskan rutenya." Eunhyuk menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu yang mereka bisa hanya menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan Kangin Hyung untuk menyelamatkan Rainy. Semua kini ada di tangan Rainy, hanya dia yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi kan?

"Hyukkie aku ada ide..."

Eunhyuk menoleh dan sedikit ngeri melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang samar-samar. "Apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. "Ahjussi dan ahjuma itu harus kita beri pelajaran! Aku yakin mereka orang jahat! Aku sudah punya kongklusi masalah ini."

Eunhyuk hanya mendesah berharap ide Kyuhyun bukan ide yang harus membawanya pada petualangan yang menakutkan, meski sebagian hatinya bilang ini menyenangkan. Seperti dalam cerita-cerita petualangan yang dia baca.

.

.

.

.

Rainy terbangun dengan kepala berat. Badannya terasa amat pegal. Ia menghela napas berulang-ulang lalu menyadari perutnya yang amat perih. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh, tubuhnya sepertinya diberati sesuatu. Raini bangkit pelan dan mendapati dua buah jas seragam sekolah menyelimutinya. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati name tag di jas itu, _**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae?**_

Dan Rainy semakin terbelalak ketika matanya mendapati dua sosok yang duduk bersisian menyandar pada dinding, kepala Hyukkie terkulai di bahu Kyuhyun yang tidur tegak dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Mata Rainy memanas, kalau seandainya ini mimpi, maka ia berharap Tuhan menidurkannya lebih lama. Biarkan ia menikmati ini. Dua sosok yang diharapkannya jadi sahabat dan penolongnya ada di sini. Mereka mau menyelamatkannya. Dia terlupa pada rasa lapar, rasa sakitnya, semuanya, ia hanya diam dengan senyum di wajah, dan mata terpusat pada dua sosok itu.

Lalu mata Hyukkie dilihatnya bergerak-gerak, Rainy menatapnya tertarik. Hyukkie terlihat mengangkat kepala dari bahu Kyuhyun, lalu merenggangkan tangannya dengan sangat lucu di mata Rainy. Tak sadar dia terkikik yang langsung membuat mata Hyukkie terbuka lebar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hyukkie langsung beranjak mendekat, kini Rainy hanya bisa tertegun, jadi ini bukan mimpi? Ini nyata. Tak terasa kembali matanya memanas.

"Hei jangan menangis!" Hyukkie terlihat bingung harus bagaimana, ia ingin menyentuh bahu atau kepala Rainy tapi takut tidak sopan.

"Ya ampun Hyuk... ribut sekali sih!"

Tangisan Rainy berhenti, matanya membulat melihat Kyuhyun yang juga sedang membulatkan matanya melihat Rainy. Pelan Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Hei... ada yang sakit?"

Rainy terisak, lalu dengan tangan yang lemah dia menggapai lengan Kyuhyun dan mulai menangis. Ia amat bahagia, ini bukan mimpi. Ini bukan mimpi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membiarkan, sementara Hyuk juga hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Baru kali ini Hyuk melihat Kyuhyun tak segarang biasanya, malah terlihat kelembutan di mata tajamnya. Lalu Hyuk teringat sesuatu, maka dia segera memeriksa ponselnya. Terlihat beberapa pesan dan missed call. Hyukkie memang sengaja mensilentkannya selain menjaga kemanan juga menjaga agar baterainya tetap hidup lebih lama.

"Kyuhyun..." Hyukkie menyerahkan ponselnya, Kyuhyun menerima dan membaca pesan-pesan itu. Sementara itu ia tetap membiarkan tangannya yang satu lagi dipeluk Rainy.

Rupanya Kangin tak bisa masuk karena ahjuma dan ahjussinya sudah pulang ke rumah, selain itu mereka juga sepertinya terjaga semalaman, maka Kangin Hyung juga tak bisa mengendap-endap masuk ke sana. Tapi katanya begitu paman dan bibi Rainy berangkat pada pagi hari dia akan langsung masuk ke dalam.

Rainy akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah pucat yang dibasahi air mata.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun kaku, ia tak terbiasa berkata lembut dan pelan seperti itu.

Rainy menggeleng dan tersenyum. Tapi kemudian ia meringis. Kyuhyun tahu itu kenapa.

"Kau lapar?"

Dengan malu-malu, Rainy mengangguk.

"Bersabar sebentar lagi ya. Kita akan diselamatkan."

Rainy mengangguk dengan mata berbinar, membuat dua orang sisanya terlihat ikut bahagia. Ah iya Hyukkie ingat sesuatu, dia meraba sakunya. Untunglah memang ada. Dia segera mengangsurkan beberapa permen itu pada Rainy.

"Hanya ini yang kupunya, lumayan gulanya bisa memberi tenaga."

Rainy tersenyum dan berterimakasih lalu segera membuka permen itu dan menghisapnya.

"Kau pasti ketakutan ya di sini sendirian?" tanya Hyukkie. Kyuhyun membenarkan pertanyaan Hyukkie dalam hatinya.

"Tidak terlalu, ini semacam tempat persembunyianku dulu. Tapi dulu di sini banyak buku-buku, jadi sedikit sepi saja."

"Lalu.. ka.. kalian.. bagaimana bisa menemukanku?"

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berpandangan, "Karena buku harianmu. Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku benar-benar mau minta maaf atas semuanya. Maaf atas kekasaranku."

Di luar dugaan Rainy tersenyum, "Tak apa, itu salahku. Aku tahu sifatmu sama pada semua orang. Aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa bertemu dan .. dan berinteraksi sedikit denganmu, sungguh aku benar-benar bahagia."

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa malu, tangannya terangkat dan mengelus kepala Rainy lembut. "Kau sahabatku mulai sekarang, juga sahabat Hyukkie. Kita bersahabat."

Rainy langsung menangis lagi, ia benar-benar tak menyangka semua ini akhirnya terjadi.

"Dan kita harus memberi pelajaran pada paman dan bibimu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu tingkap terbuka. Dan seseorang masuk ke dalam, langkahnya terdengar memantul di sepanjang lorong. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan mengangkat Rainy masing-masing di kanan kirinya.

Pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bernapas lega ketika melihat sosok tinggi besar Kangin di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi benar-benar karena angin?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, padahal ia asal menyebutkan itu. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa paman dan bibinya lah yang melakukan itu.

Kangin Hyung hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana langkah terbaik selanjutnya?" Kyuhyun menatap ke jendela, dan ia melihat Rainy yang entah karena apa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bersama Eunhyuk. Ia senang tapi ia sedikit iri juga.

"Tinggal lapor polisi saja kan?"

"Buktinya sudah cukup kuat untuk bisa menjebloskan mereka ke penjara."

Kangin Hyuk mengangguk lagi. "Iya dijamin mereka takkan mampu mengelak lagi."

"Tapi aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran dulu."

"Hahahha aku suka gayamu dan aku akan ikut membantu."

Mereka berdua sama-sama menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Thanks for ripiunya :) Arit, Fitri Flames, Myhyukkiesmile, leehyunseok99, haelfshy, Hime Jung, lonely Kim, nannaa, ChwangMine95 :*, J. Clou, and lyndaariezz.**

**Selamat meripiu lagi bila berkenan ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi benar-benar karena angin?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, padahal ia asal menyebutkan itu. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa paman dan bibinya lah yang melakukan itu.

Kangin Hyung hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana langkah terbaik selanjutnya?" Kyuhyun menatap ke jendela, dan ia melihat Rainy yang entah karena apa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bersama Eunhyuk. Ia senang tapi ia sedikit iri juga.

"Tinggal lapor polisi saja kan?"

"Buktinya sudah cukup kuat untuk bisa menjebloskan mereka ke penjara."

Kangin Hyuk mengangguk lagi. "Iya dijamin mereka takkan mampu mengelak lagi."

"Tapi aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran dulu."

"Hahahha aku suka gayamu dan aku akan ikut membantu."

Mereka berdua sama-sama menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mystery**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Inspired by Beast Mystery**

**KyuHyuk (friendship) FF. With OC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu perlahan, ia melihat Hyukkie yang sedang menyelimuti Rainy. Ada sedikit perasaan cemburu di hatinya, baik untuk Rainy ataupun Hyukkie. Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat Hyukkie sebaik itu pada seorang gadis dan Rainy sekarang lebih dekat pada Hyukkie daripada dengannya, ya wajar saja sih kemampuan komunikasinya apalagi dengan seorang gadis, parah. Tapi ketika dilihat Hyukkie yang tersenyum menatap Rainy yang tertidur dengan raut wajah tenang membuat rasa cemburu Kyuhyun menguap, pandangan Hyukkie lebih seperti kakak pada adiknya.

"Eh... Kyu..." terdengar suara pelan Hyukkie yang sekarang melangkah menuju pintu di mana tadi Kyuhyun errrr mengintip.

"Kalian terlihat intim sekali ya..." terucap begitu saja, bahkan Kyuhyun heran sendiri dengan apa yang dia katakan. Dia berdoa semoga ia tadi mengatakannya tidak dengan ekspres cemburu.

Sesaat Hyukkie melongo, tapi kemudian ia menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari kamar, tentu saja setelah menutup pintunya pelan. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah tiba-tiba Hyukkie tertawa keras sambil menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hahahhaha baru aku lihat seorang Kyuhyun cemburu.. hahahha."

"Mwo? Siapa yang cemburu? Ishhhh kau..."

Kyuhyun mendekat dan segera menutup mulut Hyukkie, tapi Hyukkie melawan. Hyukkie menepis tangan Kyuhyun kemudia ganti berusaha memiting leher Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mereka bergulingan di lantai. Semacam adu gulat. Di saat yang tepat itu munculan Kangin.

"Kalian..." Kangin menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang yang sedang saling mengunci tubuh lawan di lantai. "Sudah kuduga kalian memang pasangan..."

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah malas, terlalu sering ia mendengar itu dan entah berapa ribu kali ia menyangkal. Sedangkan Hyukkie kembali tergelak keras.

Setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Kangin berlalu dari ruang tamu, membiarkan dua sahabat itu tetap pada posisinya. Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan kuncian kakinya di tubuh Hyukkie, ia kemudian duduk mencakung. Hyukkie ikut duduk, sambil menutup mulutnya agar tak tertawa.

"Jangan marah, Kyunie.. aku hanya bercanda..." Hyukkie merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Emmm tapi sejujurnya... a.. aku memang merasa sedikit cemburu."

Hyukkie pura-pura tersentak, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun yang langsung memberinya deathglare, "Padaku Kyunie? Wah jadi kita ini benar-benar pasangan ya?"

"Yaaaaaa... " Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajah dan tubuh Hyukkie dengan tangannya.

"Hihi aku bercanda lagi, ya ampun kau ini serius sekali sih. Emm soal cemburu itu wajar kok, dalam pertemanan atau persahabatan pasti muncul perasaan seperti itu, bukan hanya dalam hubungan pacaran atau pernikahan saja. Kadang aku juga merasa cemburu kalau kau yang biasanya hanya terbuka padaku lalu terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan orang lain. Tapi lama-lama aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Soal akademik mungkin dia memang jenius, tapi soal perasaan, dia masih sangat buta, selama ini dia lebih berpikir ataupun bertindak dengan mengandalkan logika. Tapi peristiwa Raini membuatnya jadi berfikir, bahwa tak selamanya logika yang harus dikedepankan.

"Tapi... kenapa aku juga sedikit cemburu untuk Rainy? Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu, bukan dalam artian yang macam-macam..." Kyuhyun berkata cepat ketika melihat Hyukkie mengangkat alisnya.

Hyukkie meletakkan kepalanya di lutut, berusaha berpikir sebaik mungkin. "Mungkin karena Rainy juga sudah menempati hatimu sebagai sahabat, sama sepertiku. Sahabat wanita pertamamu."

Benar juga. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Bertambah sahabat? Itu tak buruk kan? Malah ia merasa ya... bahagia.

"Emmmm Kyuhyun, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku tahu kau memang apa adanya. Sikapmu sama pada semua orang. Tapi... hati wanita itu berbeda dari laki-laki, apalagi hati gadis seperti Rainy. Dia lebih lembut. Sikapmu harus bisa kau bedakan. Kau tentu boleh mengatakan kebenaran apapun padanya, tapi pakailah bahasa yang lebih halus."

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukkie lama. Yang ditatap hanya memberinya senyum manis. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan dan mengusap-usap rambut Hyukkie. Untuk beberapa hal harus diakui Hyukkie jauh lebih dewasa dan pintar darinya.

"Nah, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Hyukkie setelah lama mereka terdiam.

Seringaian langsung terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku dan Kangin Hyung punya rencana bagus, dan kau .. kau bertugas memberi tahukan rencana ini pada Rainy."

Hyukkie menghela napas, ia tahu ini pasti rencana aneh dari mereka berdua. Untuk rencana aneh barulah mereka berdua bisa kompak. Tapi apapun itu selama yang terbaik untuk Rainy, Hyukkie akan setuju dan ikut berpartisipasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu rasanya suara sedang membenci dunia. Sangat sepi. Angin pun tak terdengar tiupannya. Ahjuma dan Ahjusi Rainy yang bersiap-siap untuk tidur, merasa sedikit merinding. Sebenarnya semenjak Rainy meninggal mereka memang selalu dihinggapi rasa takut tiap harinya. Kadang mereka juga mendengar suara-suara dari kamar Rainy dan tak ada yang berani memeriksa.

"Yeobo.." ahjuma memegang lengan suaminya.

Ahjussi menghela napas, "Bagaimana kalau kita menjual rumah ini dan segera pergi dari tempat menakutkan ini."

Ahjumma mengangguk dengan semangat. Tepat saat itu terdengar suara barang-barang terjatuh dari kamar Rainy. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Yeobo..." suara Ahjuma terdengar mencicit ketakutan.

"Ayo kita lihat! Ingat Rae sudah meninggal, kita melihat sendiri kan mayatnya. Dan ingat di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya hantu." Meski begitu Ahjussi mengatakannya dengan wajah pucat.

Ahjussi pun menarik pelan tangan Ahjuma dan mengajaknya mendekat ke kamar Rainy. Pelan di bukanya pintu, dan keduanya langsung mematung. Ketakutan merasuki seluruh tubuh Ahjuma dan Ahjussi. Wajah mereka sangat pucat, seolah darah diambil dari mereka. Baiklah siapapun akan begitu.

Bagaimana kalau kita saksikan apa yang ada di kamar Rainy yang remang-reman. Seseorang yang sepertinya Rainy dengan baju putih-putihnya. Sedang asyik membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan dari rak buku dengan gerakan slow motion. Bagian yang menakutkan adalah sinar rembulan yang merasuk lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka, menyinari sosok itu. Hingga sosok itu tak terlihat seperti manusia.

Aplagi ketika dia menoleh dengan gerakan yang teramat pelan. Wajahnya amat pucat. Dia menyunggingkan senyum yang menakutkan. Tak menunggu lama, Ahjuma dan Ahjussi jatuh terduduk, mereka lalu bersujud dan meratap.

"Ampuni... a... ampuni... kami Rae Kyung... ampun... "

Tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara terseret. Ahjussi dan Ahjuma semakin tersudut dalam sujudnya. Tak terdengar suara lagi. Pelan-pelan Ahjuma dan Ahjusi mengangkat wajahnya dan mereka langsung mundur ke belakang, wajah Rainy yang menakutkan tepat ada di depan mereka.

Rainy mengangkat mulutnya dan suara yang keluar benar-benar jauh dari suara Rainy, serak dan berat dengan nada yang diayun.

" . n..."

Kedua manusia setengah abad itu langsung bersujud kembali dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Am ... puni am.. pu ni ... ka ... mi ..."

Bahkan tak lama Ahjuma pingsan, membuat Ahjussi menjadi histeris dan meminta ampun sambil berteriak, hingga tak lama ia pun menyusul sang istri pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka sedikit depresi ketika menyerahkan diri ke kepolisian..." Kangin Hyung membawa berita pagi itu, masih dengan potongan kayu di antara gigi-giginya. Dia kemudian memandang Kyu sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya, Kyu menyeringai kemudian mendekat dan mengadukan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Kangin.

Bersama-sama mereka menyeringai. Benar-benar baru kali ini Hyukkie melihat mereka begitu kompak. Dia tersenyum pada Rainy yang sedang memandang Kyuhyun dan Kangin dengan senyum tersungging.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang." Ucap Hyukkie membuat Rainy menoleh dan tersenyum pada Hyukkie sambil mengangguk.

"Emm masih ada satu yang tak kumengerti, lalu siapa yang meninggal waktu itu?" Hyukkie kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kangin.

"Hemmm soal itu masih diselidiki. Paman dan Bibi Rainy benar-benar tak mengetahui soal itu. Mereka memang merencanakan pembunuhan itu, tapi mereka sama sekali tak tahu kalau korban mereka salah. Dulu juga tak ada otopsi karena tak ada kecurigaan itu bukan Rainy kan? Rainy apa mungkin ada yang terjadi dulu. Coba kau ceritakan lagi dengan detail kejadian itu."

Rainy terlihat berpikir keras,

"Hmmm waktu itu aku sedang menulis Diary, ketika terdengar suara bel. Aku keluar dari kamar, lalu di jendela ruang tamu aku mengintip. Ada sekitar tiga orang berbadan besar, dan perasaanku buruk tentang mereka. Karena takut aku berlari lewat jalan belakang dan bersembunyi di tempat rahasia itu. Karena takut, aku tak berani keluar. Barulah esoknya karena tak kuat lapar, aku keluar dari sana dan aku baru tahu bahwa dapur terbakar."

"Jadi kau sama sekali tak tahu soal kematianmu?"

Rainy menggeleng, "Aku terlalu takut, aku takut kalau kembali ke rumah akan ada yang membunuhku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu soal kebakaran itu menewaskan seseorang."

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya berusaha berpikir lebih keras lagi. "Lalu siapa orang yang terbunuh dalam kebakaran itu?"

"Tunggu dulu..." Rainy tiba-tiba berdiri. "Mungkin itu dia. Ada seseorang yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan, selama hampir seminggu aku sering melihatnya mondar-mandir di sekitar rumah, dan bahkan sempat juga akan masuk ke gerbang."

Kangin berpikir sesaat, "Kau bisa sebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

Rainy mengangguk dan segera mengingat-ingat orang yang dilihatnya sementara Kangin mencatat. Hyukkie berdehem ketika melihat Kyu yang memandangi Rainy, membuat Kyuhyun memberikan death glarenya.

"Baik aku akan melaporkan ini dulu ya..." Kangin menghilang ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

Hyukkie berdehem lagi, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. Semalam ia berjanji pada Hyukkie untuk mulai belajar berkomunikasi dengan baik pada Rainy.

"Emmmm Rainy..."

"Ya?" Rainy memandang Kyuhyun.

"A.. aku ... aku minta maaf atas semua sikapku dulu. Tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud buruk. Aku..."

"Aku mengerti." Potong Rainy. "Awal-awal aku merasa sakit hati sampai ya.. sangat sedih. Tapi kemudian aku bisa menerima dan berterimakasih. Karena sifatmu itu aku juga bisa kuat."

Kyuhyun menunduk tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia sungguh buruk dalam hal seperti ini.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Kyuhyun setelah bisa menguasai diri sambil memandang Rainy.

"Hah?" baik Rainy maupun Hyukkie menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu kau mengajarkanku banyak hal. Menjadi lebih peka, lebih kreatif, pelajaran moral dan tentu saja persahabatan. Aku tak pernah menyadari sebuah persahabatan itu sangat penting sebelumnya."

Mata Rainy berkaca-kaca. "Ja.. jadi aku..."

"Ya kau adalah sahabatku mulai sekarang."

"Sahabat kami lebih tepatnya..." potong Hyukkie.

Rainy tersenyum di tengah tangisnya.

"Positif!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Kangin yang berlari keluar dari kamar. "Orang itu adalah kawanan perampok, perempuan malang yang terbakar dan tak terkenali itu adalah semacam petugas pengintainya."

Rainy langsung menunduk sedih, walau bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa bersalah. Orang itu ada di tempat yang salah pada saat yang salah.

Terasa usapan di bahu kanan kirinya, rupanya Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun. Rainy memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan mata memerah.

"Itu sudah takdirnya, bukan salahmu." Ucap Kyu pelan. Diam-diam Hyukkie mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah bertambah lagi pasangannya, cinta segitiga..." Kangin bergumam keras sambil kembali masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mendesah malas, Hyukkie terkikik dan Rainy yang menunduk karena malu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary._

_Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Semua berakhir indah. Kau juga memegang peranan penting dalam akhir cerita ini. Kalau aku tak menulisimu, mungkin akhir ceritanya akan berbeda. Kau catatan yang berharga. _

_Kini aku bersahabat dengan mereka malah bonusnya aku bersahabat dengan Lee Hyuk Jae juga, dia sungguh sangat baik dan peduli. Bersamanya aku selalu merasa tenang, dia juga mengajarkanku banyak hal._

"Yaaaa... Rainy apa maksudnya ini?"

Rainy yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran terheran-heran melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke kelasnya sambil mengacung-acungkan buku, sementara di belakangnya Hyukkie sedang tertawa-tawa. Bukan hanya Rainy yang heran, tapi teman-teman sekelas Rainy juga. Ketika awal masuk, memang sempat banyak yang ketakutan pada Rainy tapi mengerti setelah diberi penjelasan, yang mereka tak tahu adalah KyuHyuk ikut berperan dalam cerita tersebut.

Rainy yang biasa sendirian tiba-tiba didatangi dua orang siswa yang walaupun tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi beberapa tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun, si jenius pendiam dan agak kasar, Hyukkie si jago olahraga.

"Jadi sekarang kau lebih suka pada Hyukkie..." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan buku yang rupanya buku harian baru Rainy.

"Ah itu... maksudku..."

"Terima sajalah Kyu, aku memang lebih baik..." potong Hyukkie, yang masih sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ya diam kau..." Kyuhyun memiting leher Hyukkie dan terjadilah duel yang lebih tepat disebut lucu daripada menyeramkan. Rainy akhirnya pasrah dan tertawa-tawa saja melihatnya.

Sementara itu gosip baru beredar di kalangan siswa. Rainy si murid yang bangkit dari kematian itu terlibat cinta segitiga bersama dengan KyuHyuk. Belakangan ketiga orang yang digosipkan itu hanya tertawa-tawa mendengarnya.

Saat ini mereka ingin menikmati persahabatan. Jodoh itu bukan urusan mereka kan. Yang pasti mereka tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan merasakan persahabatan yang indah semacam ini, tanpa harus dibingungkan urusan percintaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Ini lah the last chap, ya ini memang bukan YAOI tapi tak ada cerita cinta STRAIGHT juga kan? Hanya tentang persahabatan :)

Balasan Ripiu :

Littleevil137 : udah tamat ehehhe ini cukup panjang kan?

Myhyukkiesmile : pelajaran ala – ala goosebumps gitu dah hihihi

Leehyunseok99 : itu sudah semacam takdir Kyu #digeplakKyu

Cand : pasti nyambungnya ke sana.. Kyu makin ganteng? Padahal di FF ini gak ada foto dia ckckkc -_-

Lonely Kim : hiihi sayangnya mereka sudah terlanjur melakukannya, jadi maaf ya gak bisa nagjak kimmie :P

Arit 291 : un juga pengen bersahabat dengan orang-orang seperti mereka :')

Fitri flames : hihi pembalasannya begitulah fit #Plakkk

Nannaa : entah kenapa malah ngerasa ceritanya terlalu datar hiks #nangisdidadaKYu

Lee maria : udah dilanjut n ini the last chap. Moga suka ya :D

ChwangMine95 : Ya ampun Chwang ripiumu.. benar-benar udah kaya FF pendek bergenre humor kkkk gomawo ne... :D

J. Clou : udah dijawab kan heheh sementara ini tak ada perasaan apa-apa di antara mereka hanya persahabatan :D

ELF ryeosom : wah gomawo.. ne ini udah dilanjut moga suka ya :D

**Baiklah bagi yang berkenan, selamat meripiu ^^**


End file.
